Pacto con la muerte
by FannyTonksie
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre en el otro lado? ¿Qué misterios se ocultan tras el velo? Descúbrelo en este fic.


Hola ya estoy aquí de nuevo hacia tiempo que no escribía y bueno tenía ganas de hacerlo esta idea no se exactamente de donde surgió pero me gustó y espero que a ustedes también. No les entretengo más.

Ya saben los personajes son de JK Rowling.

Pacto con al muerte.

Era un lugar extraño. El lugar más extraño que Sirius Black había visto en su vida. Todo era blanco ¿o todo era negro? No sabría definirlo, en cualquier caso, nada tenía color. Había mucho humo, tal vez niebla, que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, o incluso más allá. Aquel lugar le producía mareos, pero a la vez se sentía seguro. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba tirado en el suelo? No recordaba haberse caído, aunque también es cierto que no recordaba haber muerto pero… ¿realmente estaba muerto? Se levanto de un solo movimiento rápido y ágil, sin esfuerzo y sin dolor, pero a la vez sentía que él no debía estar allí que su presencia perturbaba la paz de aquel lugar. ¿Cómo podía alguien sentirse en el infierno y en el paraíso al mismo tiempo?

Le parecía que llevaba horas en aquel sitio, el mareo se transformó en náusea y la niebla se hizo más espesa trayendo consigo un olor putrefacto. Hacía apenas unos minutos había comenzado a escuchar gritos desgarradores. Voces que conocía demasiado bien: Harry, Ron, Hermione… gritaban, chillaban, ¿por qué nadie acudía en su ayuda? Aquellos gritos se le clavaban en el alma como mil cuchillos oxidados. Había intentado salir de aquella "prisión" pero era inútil. Había terminado tirado en el suelo de nuevo no sabía si de impotencia, de cansancio o una sensación que ni siquiera sabía describir.

Cerró los ojos apenas un instante y sintió como alguien le llamaba, los abrió y se estremeció al instante pues nadie nunca esta lo suficientemente preparado para ver a la muerte.

-No debes temerme pequeño Black.-dijo aquella figura que no se parecía en nada a la típica sombra encapuchada con guadaña. Aquella muerte era mucho más aterradora que cualquier otra cosa. Era un joven de no más de 15 años con nombre y apellido: Harry James Potter.-No te dejes engañar por este disfraz.-se señaló a sí mismo.-La muerte no tiene una forma definida, adopta aquella de tu ser más querido.

-No entiendo nada ¿qué es este lugar?

-¿No es el cielo verdad? Tampoco el infierno, demasiado vacío para ser el limbo…nadie sabe que este lugar simplemente es una puerta, una oportunidad, o tal vez no.

-No me marees ¿qué quieres de mí?

-Yo no quiero nada de nadie tú eres el que quieres algo de mí.

-Yo solo quiero salir de aquí.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo. Saldrás…de aquí.-la muerteHarry desapareció entre el humo y dejó ver un camino que Sirius supuso debía tomar. Y así lo hizo adentrándose en un lugar que él esperaba le llevara de regreso al ministerio.

Sirius caminó algunos minutos por un pasillo y llegó hasta una casa. Su casa, el Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. Estaba cambiada. Era diferente. Lo que la hacía estar más extraña de lo normal era que no estaba oculta por su hechizo. Sirius tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo recorrió un escalofrío. Entró sin más demora. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba destruido. Sus muebles, sus paredes, sus lámparas…Ni siquiera e retrato de su madre se había salvado. Al pararse a mirar ese trozo de pared vacío, del que antes salían gritos e insultos hacía los que no eran sangrelimpia, alguien tiro de su cabello.

-bienvenido a casa señor Black. Hogar dulce hogar.-Sirius miró de quien provenía aquella voz siseante. Era él el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en su casa.-Muy bien Harry demuéstrame de que lado estás.

-¿en? ¿Harry?-Sirius miró con dificultad hacía el frente y vió a su ahijado empuñando su varita con la mirada de un asesino.-Harry ayúdame.

-Claro que te ayudaré. Tú mataste a mis padres, por lo tanto debes morir.-Harry apuntó directamente a Sirius.

-Harry ¡NO!

-¡Avada-Kedavra!

Sirius sintió como aquella maldición le dolía más que la propía muerte. Su ahijado, su única familia, su vida, había sido capaz de matarle…¿o no?

Aquella maldición no le mato sino que le transportó a otro lugar. Un lugar que reconoció al instante: Hogwarts. Allí estaban todos en mitad de un partido de quidditch. Lily hablando con Remus, Peter con la mirada perdida en algún lugar muy lejos de allí y James jugando el mejor partido de su vida…cuando comenzó a perder el control de su escoba.

-¡James baja de esa escoba!-gritó Sirius a pleno pulmón. El buscador de ravenclaw se percató de la situación y dejó de buscar la snitch para coger a James justo antes de que perdiera totalmente el equilibrio y cayera al vacío.

La escoba de James siguió volando sin control y se dirigía a la grada. Sirius se quedó como hipnotizado mirando el movimento de la escoba cuando….sintió como el palo de madera le atravesaba el abdomen y caía en picado hasta el campo sintiendo el frío barro contra su mejilla…

Había vuelto a suceder aquel barro no era el del campo de quidditch, estaba más humedo por la lluvia que no paraba de caer. Se levantó para observar el lugar. Un paisaje nocturno, cerca de la Casa de los Gritos, luna llena y…

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh.-se escuchó aullar a un lobo. O mejor dicho se escuchó aullar a Remus.

Sirius estaba muy asustado. Ya había experimentado dos veces la muerte: una de manera horrible, otra de forma casi heroica, ¿qué tendría que soportar esta vez? El aliento caliente cerca de su cuello le dio la respuesta Remus no estaba en la Casa de los Gritos estaba con él. Se levantó rápidamente, pero Remus le tiró al suelo de nuevo. Sirius sabía que moriría estaba destinado a ello estaba demasiado cansado de aquellos extraños viajes y Remus acababa de transformarse por lo cual tenía todas sus energías reservadas para él. No fue tan malo como el creyó. Remus simplemente dio un único mordisco pero certero en su cuello por el que pronto empezó a brotar tibia sangre, le costaba respirar sabía que el final estaba cerca…

Pero el final nunca llegó. Volvió a viajar en ese túnel de mundos paralelos que no tenían fin. Está vez fue distinto. Volvía a estar en el ministerio. Harry en su lugar luchando con Bella. Su Ahijado en su lugar atravesando aquel velo de locura…

-¡NOOOOOO!-Sirius apartó a Harry justo antes de que entrara en aquel túnel torturador y fue él quien volvió a entrar en aquel lugar del principio…

-Volvemos a vernos Sirius.

-Te pedí salir de aquí y no me he movido ni un milímetro.-dijo Sirius con voz cansada.

-Te lo advertí, me pediste salir de aquí, pero no dijiste adonde.

-Pero…pensaba que eso estaba claro.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes.

-Si he vuelto aquí es porque tengo otra oportunidad ¿no?

-Creí que fui lo suficientemente claro. Una sola oportunidad.

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer ahora?

-Ya no soy dueño de ti Black. Tú tampoco eres dueño de ti. No estas muerto, pero tampoco vivo. Eres alguien y no eres nada. No puedes vivir, tampoco morir. No puedes volver, ni tampoco puedes continuar. Tú existencia está en manos de esos mundos paralelos de los que solo podrás salir muriendo en uno para entrar en otro.

-Hicimos un pacto. Me dijiste que me sacarías de aquí.

-Y así lo hice Sirius esto no es más que otro de esos mundos paralelos. Estas en un callejón sin salida.-la muerte introdujo sus manos dentro de su pecho y sacó su guadaña.

-Creía que no eras la típica muerte que iba con guadaña.

-No puedo mandarte de otra forma a tu siguiente destino.-diciendo esto la muerte le corto la cabeza a Sirius. Sintió la cuchilla rebanarle el cuello, pero su cabeza jamás cayó.

Tal y como la muerte predijo y explicó Sirius apareció en uno de esos mundos en el que tendría que morir una y otra vez. A Sirius todo eso terminó pareciéndole bastante irónico era como un 2º Azcabán: Encerrado en un lugar alejado de todo y de todos, lejos de sus seres queridos, pagando por un delito que el no cometió o por una palabra que no pronunció. Era lo único que mantenía aún cuerdo a Sirius.

Si consiguió salir de Azcabán, conseguiría salir de aquel lugar que no era el cielo, no era el infierno, no era el limbo y no era la muerte.

Fin.

Bueno que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y no se hayan aburrido leyendo porque yo no me aburri escribiendo y quise compartirlo con ustedes.

Reviews plis.

Bss: FannyTonksie.


End file.
